


Я хочу верить

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Я хочу верить. Анонимное исполнение с кинк-тура.





	Я хочу верить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want to believe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367113) by anonymous. 



> Бета: Archie_Wynne

Его пальцы погладили маленький крестик, который лежал на ее обнаженной шее.

— Ты веришь?

Она не сразу поняла вопрос и даже потом помедлила перед ответом:  
— Я хочу верить.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее, положив правую руку ей на грудь. Они оба на протяжении почти всего дела блуждали в трех соснах: он настаивал, что смерти являлись результатом зомби-вируса, она считала, что дело все-таки немного больше «связано с реальностью», по ее словам. Она слегка напоминала ему Скалли тех времен, когда они только познакомились — скептически настроенная, но отнюдь не глупая.

Он не планировал оказаться в итоге в одной с ней постели: они поддались моменту, о чем он точно не жалел, и к черту протокол. Сама суть «Секретных материалов» сводилась к тому, что большую часть своей карьеры он попирал протокол ногами.

«Я хочу верить», очевидно, было ее максимумом. Он видел, что она явно не хочет дальше обсуждать эту тему.

Он снова ее поцеловал, и на этот раз она отозвалась. Губы были все еще немного сухие: когда неизвестного ликвидировали выстрелом в голову, падал снег и мороз иссушил любую влагу. Он советовал не приближаться — если он прав, тогда убитый являлся Пациентом Ноль, источником вируса. Для них же, однако, он был обычным бывшим военным ученым, который пошел вразнос. Их теория имела основания, но не объясняла красные зрачки и сыпь на коже у ученого.

— Фокс, — выдохнула она, когда его рука спустилась от груди — вдоль живота — к ее бедру. Он не сдержал улыбку.

— Никто не называет меня Фокс, — сказал он мягко, скользнул в нее двумя пальцами. Ее руки вцепились в его плечи еще сильнее, но она ничего не произнесла, когда он задал ритм, большим пальцем потирая клитор.

— О боже, Малдер. — Слова наконец прозвучали, спустя несколько минут тихих стонов. — Мне говорили, что ты добросовестный агент, но... боже.

— Ну, много кто так говорит, — сказал он, потянувшись к прикроватному столику за презервативом.

— Правда? — переспросила она, и на ее лице медленно расцвела улыбка. — Рядом со мной все время был инкуб, а я даже не заметила. Надо быть внимательнее, — подыграла она.

— Это точно. — Он положил руки ей на бедра и медленно вошел, любуясь выражением на ее лице. Она и вправду была прекрасна: темноволосая, с темными глазами и бледной кожей. Почти вампирская внешность, но он уже давно не встречал вампиров и все время, что они взаимодействовали, она находилась на солнце. Он любил перестраховываться, но не собирался вбивать кол в женщину только потому, что она немного похожа на упыря. Особенно если эта женщина дарила ему такое глубокое наслаждение.

Он установил ровный темп, целуя ее во всех местах, куда дотягивался. Она положила руки ему на задницу, подначивая ускориться. Порой он скучал по энтузиазму Отдела.

Они кончили почти одновременно, и он скатился, чтобы не придавить ее. Она прижалась к его груди, греясь теплом его тела.

— Ты когда-нибудь сталкивался с демонами? — спросила она через какое-то время с оттенком легкой грусти в голосе.

— Пару раз, — медленно ответил он, понимая, какова ни была бы причина такого любопытства, разглагольствовать на тему истории демонологии сейчас не время. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, — ответила она, закрывая глаза.

К этой теме они больше не возвращались.


End file.
